Historia de un sueño
by Kida Luna
Summary: Hayate está luchando contra su enfermedad, viviendo prisionera de ella día tras día. En el momento en que Fate Testarossa cruza por accidente sus caminos, una historia comienza a nacer… FateHayate.


_**Summary: **__Hayate está luchando contra su enfermedad, viviendo prisionera de ella día tras día. En el momento en que Fate Testarossa cruza por accidente sus caminos, una historia comienza a nacer… FateHayate._

_**Historia de un sueño**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

Hospital de Uminari, Japón. 4:15 p.m.

-"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Hayate-chan?"

La niña, quien había mantenido la vista fija en la ventana del cuarto blanco donde se encontraban, al fin posó sus ojos en ella. La doctora hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver cómo cerraba los párpados y le sonreía.

-"Hayate-chan… ¿de verdad me estabas escuchando?" –suspiró.

-"Um –tarareó-, me siento bien. Muy bien."

La doctora se inclinó hacia ella y revolvió sus cabellos con cariño, sonriéndole también. La niña regresó su vista hacia la ventana.

-"Hemos terminado la revisión de hoy –aclaró, colocándose derecha-, ya puedes irte si así lo deseas."

Hayate asintió y se despidió de la doctora. Salió hacia el pasillo y se quedó ahí, quieta, ambas manos sobre las ruedas de su silla; dentro poco vendrían a recogerla, así que sólo tenía que esperar.

Suspiró. Esperar era aburrido.

-"¡Madre! ¡Madre, Alicia está tomando todos los dulces para ella sola otra vez!"

-"¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo quería echarles un vistazo!"

El chillido de unas voces captó su atención. Al final del pasillo, no muy lejos, una mujer de cabello largo y negro, ataviada en una bata blanca, caminaba algo presurosa mientras parecía soltar unos cuantos regaños.

Una mueca de diversión marcada en su rostro.

Detrás suyo, una niña con cabello rubio se esforzaba por mantenerse pegada al dobladillo de una de sus mangas, intentando que la mujer le hiciese caso.

Y atrás de ambas, trotando, otra pequeña más –no tan pequeña, pues era un poco más alta que la primera que vio pasar-, de facciones casi iguales que la anterior pero con un toque más serio.

La vio detenerse, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de tomar aire.

_**Perdo**__**na que entre sin llamar, no es ésta la hora**_

_**Y menos el lugar…**_

Hayate quiso acercarse, curiosa, y –olvidándose de su actual estado- se inclinó hacia delante, dejando caer un librito que descansaba en su regazo. La otra niña volteó a verla, asustada por el ruido.

Se sonrojó de la pena e intentó agacharse para recuperar su libro. Al instante, escuchó unos cuantos pasos y avistó una mano blanca sostener el preciado objeto.

La rubia levantó el libro del suelo.

-"Toma –sonrió amable-, es tuyo."

-"¡Gracias! Yo –rió nerviosa-, debí tirarlo por accidente."

Se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, la rubia cerró sus ojos y le volvió a sonreír. La apariencia tierna y el carácter inofensivo le inspiraron la suficiente confianza para presentarse.

-"Me llamo Hayate Yagami."

-"¿Yagami?"

-"Nu huh -negó-, dime Hayate."

-"¡Hayate! –repitió, entusiasmada- ¿Vienes a ver a un doctor?" –preguntó, observando al fin la silla de ruedas.

-"Ah, mi cita acaba de terminar ahorita. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Todos los días levantas los libros de extrañas en sillas de ruedas?"

La otra rió, divertida y apenada.

-"Mi madre trabaja aquí, todos los días mi hermana y yo venimos a acompañarla hasta que termina y regresamos a casa."

-"¿Tu madre es médica?"

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal,**_

_**Mañana ni te acordarás…**_

-"Sí, ¡de las mejores! –caminó hasta la banca pegada a la pared y se sentó, Hayate la siguió, colocándose a un lado suyo- ¿Y de qué es el libro?"

Los ojos azules de la dueña se posaron en la portada roja y gruesa, sus dedos delinearon las letras doradas del título con ensoñación. Alzó el rostro y, mirando a la rubia a su lado, contestó:

-"Cuentos para dormir."

Las pupilas rojas parpadearon, confundidas.

-"¿Cuentos… para dormir?"

Hayate rió por lo bajo. Abrió el libro y pasó las hojas, hasta detenerse en una donde del lado derecho había varias letras, y del otro lado, el dibujo de dos cachorros, uno café y otro amarillo.

-"¿Ves? –señaló la pintura- Este habla sobre dos cachorros que eran buenos amigos y debían de cruzar un bosque. Cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de caer en un agujero…"

Sus dedos cambiaron a la siguiente hoja, donde el perrito amarillo estaba siendo sujetado por el marrón, ayudándolo a alejarse de un enorme y oscuro hoyo en el suelo.

-"…el otro al ver que no lo seguía y que ya casi salía del bosque, se regresó para buscarlo. Y lo salvó de quedarse atrapado allí."

-"¿Y los dos salieron de aquel lugar?"

-"Um –asintió-, los dos."

-"Es una bonita historia –opinó la rubia-, ¿te gustan mucho los libros?"

-"Pues… sólo este" –sacó la lengua.

Hayate lo depositó en sus manos, dejando que su nueva amiga contemplara todos los diferentes dibujos que tenía. Mientras la niña se dedicaba a explorar el fascinante objeto, la ojiazul observó cada rasgo de su cara.

Cabellos dorados y ojos rojizos. Una extraña combinación, pensó, pero le agradaba.

_**Tan sólo fue un sueño**__**, te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta, pasará una estrella fugaz…**_

Parecía una persona alegre, no tan inquieta como ella, tal vez. Pero era buena y gentil. Se asomó, acercándose, para poder ver también los dibujitos.

-"¡Fate-chan! –una voz las sobresaltó- ¡Fate-chan, ya es tarde! ¡Mamá dice que debemos irnos!"

-"¡Sí, ya voy!"

La miró pararse y salir corriendo, dejando el libro en la banca. De repente, como si se acordase de algo, se dio media vuelta y le sonrió, ondeando una mano al aire.

-"¡Tienes un libro muy bonito, Hayate! ¡Ojala un día me lo puedas prestar!" –gritó.

Y antes de que volviera a dar media vuelta…

-"¡Espera! –la llamó- ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"¡Fate Testarossa! ¡Puedes decirme Fate, si quieres!"

Giró y continuó corriendo, desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina en busca de su madre y de su hermana. Hayate suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y corto, dejando una pequeña sonrisa escaparse de sus labios.

-"Fate, ¿eh?" –susurró.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque en ese momento alguien tomó los mangos de su silla de ruedas y colocó el libro de vuelta en su regazo. Hayate viró el rostro, encarando a una mujer alta, de ojos oscuros y azules, y cabello rosa.

-"¿Lista para ir a casa?" –fue la pregunta suave y afectuosa.

_**Y cuando me marche estará, mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más**__**…**_

-"Sí, Signum. Estoy lista" –sonrió, apretando el agarre en su libro.

" – " – "

-"Ne, Fate, ¿por qué tardabas tanto?"

-"Conocí a alguien hoy."

-"¿A quién? –saltó sobre su asiento, reclinando su cuerpo para poder ver a la parte trasera del carro.

-"Alicia, no seas chismosa" –rió.

-"¡No soy chismosa! Como tu hermana mayor es mi deber ver y cuidar de ti" –proclamó, fingiendo severidad en su voz.

-"¿A quién conociste hoy, Fate?"

-"Hayate. Se llama Hayate, madre" –respondió, asomándose hacia delante.

-"¿Una nueva amiga tuya?"

-"Um… puede ser –sonrió-, si la vuelvo a ver, se las presentaré a ambas."

Alicia asintió, acomodándose en su asiento mientras Fate volvía al suyo. Admiró su reflejo en la ventana del auto y se preguntó si de verdad volverían a verse.

De todos modos, eso no le preocupo mucho. Si Hayate estaba enferma, era muy probable que volviera al hospital.

Así que ella estaría esperándola.

" – " – "

-"Duele…"

-"¿Hayate? ¿Hayate? –tomó su puño, intentando separarlo del pecho de la niña- ¿Puedes soportarlo?"

Negó, apenas, con la cabeza.

La doctora entrecerró sus ojos dorados y apretó los dientes, en un gesto de desesperación. Se levantó rápidamente y busco entre los medicamentos de su escritorio, tirando unos y apartando otros.

Buscando.

Por fin, encontró el correcto. Sostuvo entre sus finos y delgados dedos una pequeña botellita de vidrio que contenía un líquido amarillento; agarrando una jeringa, la introdujo dentro del frasco.

El líquido fue subiendo, milímetro tras milímetro…

_¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!_

Un ojo cerúleo se abrió, con dolor.

_**Promete que serás feliz…**_

Contuvo su grito mordiendo sus labios, la aguja hundiéndose en su piel. Un escalofrío sacudió fuertemente todo su cuerpo, aunque en el exterior, pareciese apenas un leve temblequeo.

La punzada se desvaneció rápidamente, tal y como vino, y todo volvió a ser tranquilo y ameno para la castaña.

-"¿Mejor?"

Comenzó a inhalar aire, más relajadamente, mientras sus cansados ojos veían a la pelimorada arrodillada ante ella con una mirada de preocupación. Hayate acomodó con su mano derecha uno de sus pasadores en forma de cruz.

Y sonrió.

-"Mejor… -su voz salió cansina-… hemos, ¿hemos terminado por hoy?"

La doctora quiso replicar, pero tan sólo lanzó un suspiro. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un lavabo del otro lado de la oficina blanca, lavándose las manos y secándolas con un trapo. Blanco.

Igual que la mayoría de las cosas ahí.

-"De acuerdo. Pero necesito hablar con tu tutora primero, ¿podrías decirle que ya puede pasar?"

-"Um."

En cuanto la pequeña salió, una mujer recia y seria entró a la habitación. Sus pupilas cobalto, ligeramente nerviosas por el episodio que acababa de pasar, se enfocaron en la doctora.

La ojidorada se dejó caer sobre su silla, pensando exactamente en la mejor manera de explicar las cosas, y en la más sutil, _para que no hiriesen tanto_.

-"Hayate-chan…" –empezó, tras un duro silencio.

_**T**__**e ponías tan guapa al reír**_

_**Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte…**_

Se alejó lo más que pudo de la oficina de la doctora, intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido. En su camino, lo volvió a escuchar. La volvió a escuchar.

_¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!_

Volteó. Allí estaba, apareciendo por una esquina, la no tan pequeña niña rubia, mirando hacia todos lados y gritando su nombre. Sonrió y devolvió el llamado.

La niña pareció alegrarse de repente, y al divisarla, se acercó hacia ella.

-"Te he estado buscando."

-"Lo siento, mi visita fue, um, repentina…" –desvió la mirada.

-"No importa –la escuchó decir-, oye, ¿quieres conocer un bonito lugar?" –se recargó detrás de su silla de ruedas.

-"¿Me llevarías?" –se animó de inmediato, virando el rostro hacia arriba para poder verla.

-"¡Por supuesto! Mi hermana y yo jugamos muchas veces allí –sonrió-, podemos ir y, bueno –bajó la voz-, tal vez, podrías leerme un cuento…"

Hayate rió.

-"¿Te gustan mucho los cuentos?" –preguntó divertida.

-"No lo sé –ladeó la cabeza, en duda-, pero los de tu libro son muy lindos."

-"Mmm, de acuerdo –regresó la vista al frente-. Si me llevas al lugar bonito, te leeré uno."

-"¡¿En serio?"

-"Jajaja, en serio" –le guiñó un ojo.

Sintió su silla ser sacudida un poco. Fate sujetó ambos mangos del aparato y se inclinó un poco, para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a su nueva amiga de los cuentos bonitos.

Hayate soltó una risita, olvidando por completo el incidente de hace poco. La rubia podía llegar a ser una gran amiga, pensó, y aquello le agradaba; sería una razón para que no odiase, nunca más, regresar al hospital.

_**Ah, así**__**, como antes, así, adelante**_

_**Así, v**__**ida mía mejor ser así…**_

"_Agárrate fuerte, ¡vamos a correr con todo lo que podamos!"_

" – " – "

-"¿Podemos jugar?"

-"Estoy trabajando.

-"¿Un poquito?"

-"Sigo trabajando.

-"Bueno…"

-"Bien…"

-"¿Podemos jugar?"

-"¡Alicia! –regañó- Tengo trabajo que hacer, sabes que quisiera jugar contigo pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no le dices a Fate?"

-"Fate salió desde hace rato a buscar a su amiga, yo la ayudé un poco pero me aburrí" –soltó sin entusiasmo, apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

La mujer de bata blanca se dio media vuelta y observó a su hija recostada en el escritorio, aburrida. Soltó un suspiro y la llamó. Alicia se levantó de inmediato, sus energías renovadas.

-"En cuanto terminemos de revisar la lista de medicamentos, deberás ir por Fate si quieres jugar. ¿Entendido?"

-"¡Entendido!" –respondió, saludando al estilo militar.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué… tan malo es?"

-"Por el momento podemos controlarlo aún –se reclinó hacia delante, entrecruzando sus manos y apoyando el mentón en ellas-, pero me temo que cada vez requiere de dosis más altas…"

Sus puños, encima de sus rodillas, apretaron la ropa de su pantalón ante tales palabras. Un acto inconsciente, tal vez.

-"Signum –la aludida la miró al rostro-, Hayate no puede esforzarse demasiado, su condición es frágil…"

-"Lo sé, Dra. Ishida –contestó-. Yo lo sé…"

" – " – "

-"Ahh –admiró-, es muy bonito…"

-"¿Verdad que sí?" –inquirió, asomándose a un lado para poder ser vista por la otra.

_**Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás**__**…**_

Después de haber corrido por varios pasillos –y haber obtenido varios regaños por parte de las enfermeras- Fate consiguió llevarla hasta el jardín. El lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero sí vistoso y con gran dedicación a su cuidado.

Con flores y mariposas, como todos los jardines.

La rubia caminó un poco más, jalando la silla, hasta detenerse en un pequeño montículo.

Se puso delante de Hayate y le ofreció sus dos manos. La castaña la miró, confundida.

-"Quiero que nos sentemos juntas –explicó-, así que te ayudaré a bajarte de allí, ¿sí? Así podremos hablar mejor."

Hayate asintió, conmovida por la gentil sonrisa en la niña de los cabellos de oro, y aceptó ambas manos. Esta era la primera vez que tenía a alguien, aparte de su familia, que se molestaba en hacer tantas cosas por ella.

O que no le importaba que no pudiese caminar, o que se daba el tiempo para tratarla como cualquier otra persona. Y también, la primera persona que le ofrecía sus manos para sostenerla…

Tal vez era la inocencia de Fate Testarossa la que le permitía ser así con ella, tal vez, era el simple gusto por estar con ella.

Y fuese lo que fuese, la ojiazul valoró cada uno de sus actos, porque Fate se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerla feliz. Sana o enferma, la hacía feliz…

-"Ahí estás –sonrió y se sentó a su lado-, ¿me leerás entonces?"

Hayate asintió, ante los ojos brillantes y alegres de la rubia. Abrió su libro –que como siempre, se mantenía fiel a su regazo- y comenzó a hojearlo. Poco después paró, y empezó a leer:

"_Había una vez,__ un diminuto gorrión, alegre y vivaz. Vivía en un árbol alto y grueso, con muchas, muchas hojas. Un día, escuchó un graznido, suave y bajo._

_Se asomó, desde su agujero en el árbol, y vio tirado en el pasto a un cuervo, apenas más grande que él. Otras aves a su alrededor se empezaron a preguntar qué hacer, porque los cuervos eran malos. Atraían la mala suerte. Y pensaron que lo mejor sería dejarle ahí._

_**¿**__**Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?...**_

_El cuervo los escuchó, así que sólo ladeó su cabeza, evitando mirar los ojos acusadores.__ Intentó levantarse, siquiera pudiendo separar su cuerpo unos milímetros del suelo antes de volver a caer contra él._

_Como era muy orgulloso, volvió a intentarlo. Se puso de pie y dio dos pasos, tropezando, e intentó batir sus cansadas alas en un desesperado intento. No cayó. Voló, el cuervo voló muy alto._

_Las demás aves le observaron, con sorpresa, pero sin acerarse a él. Jamás sin acercarse. _

_El cuervo sonrió y sintió que había llegado más alto que nunca en toda su vida, porque, debajo de su ala derecha, el pequeño gorrioncillo aleteaba fuertemente… sosteniéndolo en el aire…"_

-"¿Ves? Aquí está el dibujo –señaló con el dedo-, el gorrión sostiene al cuervo mientras vuelan."

-"Es muy pequeño…" –notó Fate.

-"Um, pero no le importó –le dedicó una sonrisa-, cuando se es pequeño todo es posible."

-"¿Todo?"

-"Todo" –asintió.

Fate se dejó caer, recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Hayate, con cuidado, mientras la veía sujetar el libro en lo alto. La castaña sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado, concentrándose en su amiga.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"

Al principio no comprendió la pregunta, mas segundos después dio con la intención de la misma.

-"Cuando era más pequeña –respondió suavemente- sufrí un accidente y mis piernas se estropearon, tengo piernas que no sirven –rió, gentil y tristemente-. Y tengo un cuerpo algo débil…"

Los ojos escarlata se inquietaron, nerviosos.

-"Pero todo estará bien –se apresuró a decir, agitando ambas manos al frente-, la Dra. Ishida, Signum y Shamal no dejarán que nada malo me pase" –le sonrió para calmarla.

-"Caminarás."

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir**__**, dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti…**_

-"¿Eh?

-"Caminarás –susurró, cerrando los ojos-, porque cuando se es pequeño… –se dio media vuelta, encarando su cintura y acomodándose-… todo es posible…"

" – " – "

Las visitas al hospital se habían hecho más frecuentes, y, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, a Hayate no parecía incomodarle en absoluto.

Se le veía ansiosa. Algo exhausta, sí, pero feliz.

-"¡Hermanita!"

-"¡Alicia!" –contestó, volteando a verla.

La mayor fue corriendo hacia donde la menor estaba, y una vez que la hubo alcanzado, se dio cuenta que había alguien más a su lado. Curiosa –y hasta algo confianzuda- se acercó y rodeó a la nueva persona que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Alicia sonrió.

-"Hola."

-"Hola –respondió contenta-, ¿eres la hermana mayor de Fate-chan?"

-"Oh, ¿Hayate-chan? –la otra asintió- ¡Fate me contado mucho sobre ti! Me preguntaba cuándo podría conocerte, ella no para de hablar de ti en todo el día."

-"¡Alicia!"

-"¡Pero sí es cierto!"

Hayate rió, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano. Vio a la más pequeña de las rubias meter una mano en el bolsillo de su vestido verde, luego la sacó, abriendo su puño frente a ella.

-"Mamá tiene muchos dulces en su oficina –explicó-, pero ella no sabe que Fate y yo le robamos algunos todos los días" –susurró apenas, guiñando un ojo.

Tomó la mano de la castaña y los depositó en ella, cerrándola en un puño y regresándole su muñeca a la ojiazul, quien le sonrió agradecida.

-"Yo no le robo a nuestra madre –terció con el ceño fruncido-, tú eres la que siempre se anda escurriendo en su oficina. ¡Y nunca me quieres dar ningún dulce!"

-"Es porque no me ayudes a distraerla –le sacó la lengua-, si quieres verde reverde, que te cueste."

-"Se dice azul celeste, no verde."

-"Fate, nadie se fija en esas cosas (excepto tú). Ne, Hayate –se arrimó a uno de los respaldos para los brazos de su silla-, ¿te agrada mucho mi hermana?"

_**Y es que aquella triste noche**__**, no te di ni un adiós al partir…**_

-"¡Alicia! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" –le reprochó, un poco confundida.

La aludida alzó los hombros y se acercó más a Hayate, enfrentando su mirada, un gesto desafiante –y algo gracioso- en su rostro.

-"Bastante –dijo despacio-, porque siento como si cuidara de mí por el simple hecho de que quiere cuidarme" –sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la más alta.

La rubia que recién había conocido, se volvió a poner derecha, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. Y sonrió.

-"Hayate-chan, me agradas. Y si algún día –murmuró con cara seria- Fate-chan te hace daño, ¡me dices y yo le pego!"

-"¡Nunca le haría daño a Hayate! –reclamó, inflando sus mejillas- Es mi amiga, ¿verdad que lo eres?"

La castaña la observó, observó sus rojizas pupilas brillar con alegría, sólo para ella. Y por un momento, deseo poder ponerse de pie y abrazarla. Sólo por un momento…

-"Soy tu amiga Fate-chan, siempre voy a ser tu amiga" –sujetó su mano cándidamente, no siendo capaz de abrazarla.

Y aunque el saberlo le dolió –aún más que todas las inyecciones que le aplicaban-, procuró sentirse contenta. Era más de lo que alguna vez Hayate Yagami habría podido desear y tener.

Mucho más…

" – " – "

Pasó de un momento a otro. Nadie supo por qué. Pero todos los que la querían, se negaron a darse por vencidos.

Era muy _afortunada_, después de todo. Enferma y rota, débil de cuerpo. Fuerte de corazón.

_**Y cuando me marche estará, mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más…**_

"_-__ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_

_- Azul._

_- ¿Por qué azul? Siempre pensé que sería algo así como el negro o el amarillo, porque casi siempre te vistes así –comentó, viendo a la rubia recostando sus brazos y su cabeza en el camastro donde se encontraba descansando._

_Ella tan sólo negó con la cabeza._

_- Azul –repitió-, porque me gustan tus ojos –alzó el rostro a su nivel y le sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué? Muchas personas tienen ojos azules –quiso saber._

_- Mhp –volvió a negar-, pero sólo los tuyos me gustan –se recostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su cercanía._

_-__ Fate-chan… –se reclinó sobre la almohada en su espalda-… también me gustan tus ojos –sonrió."_

Cada día y cada tarde, inclusive al comienzo del anochecer, siempre que podía –y era raro que no pudiese-, Fate Testarossa iba a visitarla a su habitación en el hospital.

A veces venía Alicia con ella -trayendo dulces escondidos en el bolsillo de su vestido-. Debido a que su condición había empeorado, habían decidido que lo mejor era internarla y tenerla bajo observación, por eso podían verse casi todos los días.

"_-__ Ne, Fate._

_- Dime._

_Permanecían en la misma posición de siempre. Hayate en la cama del hospital y Fate a su lado, sentada en una silla con los brazos sobre la camilla blanca y lisa. _

_- ¿Qué piensas de mí?_

_- ¿Qué pienso? –repitió en voz alta, intentando entender el verdadero significado de tan simple pregunta._

_- Sí. ¿Piensas en mí como una niña enferma? ¿O como alguien alegre? Tal vez, ¿una amiga?_

_- Mmm –meditó cada pregunta-, yo creo, ¡no! –negó rápidamente- Yo sé que eres mi amiga, que me quieres mucho ¡y que cuentas los mejores cuentos del mundo!_

_- Fate._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Serás mi gorrioncillo?_

_La rubia la miró sorprendida, para después, casi inmediatamente, sonreír asintiendo._

_- Pequeña pero a tu lado. Siempre._

_**Promete que serás feliz…**_

_Hayate sonrió y desvió la vista hacia la ventana, porque tenía ganas de abrazarla. Y nuevamente recordó que no podía hacerlo por sí sola, así que empezó a llorar._

_Nunca antes se h__abía sentido tan limitada ni frustrada, tan rota. Y aunque no regresó la mirada hacia la rubia, sí la escuchó llamarle._

_-__ Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo –susurró gentilmente-. Yo te lo prometo…_

_La rubia la abrazó fuertemente. Hayate Yagami se aferró a ella, dolida._

_Y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Fate la vio llorar..."_

Faltaban tres días para la operación. Estaba asustada, tenía sólo 10 años. Pero Hayate sabía fingir bien y ocultar todo; estiraba sus manitas, tomaba todo lo malo y lo ocultaba en la caja escondida debajo de su corazón.

Cuando la gente se iba, la caja se abría. Y como eran tantas cosas, su corazón empezaba a asfixiarse, gritando para poder salir.

Pero Hayate no podía permitirlo. Debía ser una niña fuerte, ¿no era así?

"_- Cuando salgas de aquí, le diré a mamá que te deje venir a nuestra casa. Le he hablado mucho de ti, quiere conocerte también, ¿sabes?_

_- Jugaremos las tres, Alicia, tú y yo, ¿verdad que sí?_

_- ¡Claro! Y hasta te puedes quedar a dormir con nosotras, yo compartiré mi almohada y mis peluches contigo –sonrió, emocionada._

_- ¿Estarás conmigo, Fate? No quiero estar sola, me asusta un poco._

_- No te preocupes –su voz tembló-, voy a estar contigo. Y después, ¡y después! –se detuvo, mordiendo sus labios- y después tienes que invitarme a tu casa… _

_- Fate…_

_- ¡Imagínate cuando cumplas años! –gritó, el tono de sus palabras desquebrajándose cada vez más- Te haré un bonito regalo, ¡nuestro primer cumpleaños juntas!_

_Pasó una mano por sus ojos, intentando forzar una sonrisa en sus labios. Hayate la miró, triste, y tomó su mano con suavidad. Fate la observó y le sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaban con melancolía._

_- Tengo algo en el ojo –sollozó, aceptando el tierno gesto y entrelazando sus dedos-. Cuando salgas de aquí, y vayamos caminando por la ciudad, recordaré tomar tu mano._

_Hayate respiró con fuerza, obligándose a tragar las lágrimas que subían por su garganta. _

_- No puedo esperar, Hayate. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Te imaginas… –soltó un gemido-… lo bonito que sería? –apretó un poco su mano- Por eso… debes curarte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-__ De acuerdo, Fate… pero ya no llores…"_

_**Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

_**Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte…**_

Al segundo día para su operación, Fate no fue a verla al hospital. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, asomándose una cabecita rubia y entrando lo más silenciosa posible.

Alicia se colocó a un lado y le mostró una amplia sonrisa, en sus manos sostenía un papel blanco.

-"¿Sabes? Fate no pudo venir –comenzó-, mamá la regañó porque se ha estado saltando sus clases de dibujo para estar más temprano aquí, ¿alguna vez te había dicho que le gusta mucho dibujar?"

-"Mhp –negó-, entonces, ¿no vendrá hoy?"

-"Pues no –respondió desviando la mirada-, realmente ha perdido varias clases y mamá quiere que al menos reponga una, ella comprende que no quiere dejarte sola pero Fate tiene que ser responsable también."

Hayate dejó caer su cabeza sobre su almohada, su amiguita rubia no vendría hoy. Iba a cerrar los ojos, del cansancio, cuando sintió un pequeño jaloneo en la manga de su playera.

-"Adivina qué –Alicia le sonrió, alegre como siempre-, Fate-chan me dijo que te diera esto, dice que es un regalo suyo" –le extendió la hoja.

La castaña la tomó entre sus manos y la volteó, para ver el dibujo. Había dos gatitos pintados, del modo en que sólo un niño puede pintar; uno de color amarillo, sosteniendo una flor azul en su boca, y uno color café, también con una florecilla en su boca, pero color roja.

Estaban uno frente al otro, en una especie de jardín, sonriéndose mientras las colas ondeaban felices en el aire. Y una notita al final de la hoja: _"Vendré a verte tan pronto como pueda, Hayate, ¡espérame para que podamos jugar juntas!" _

Y en la esquina, estaba escrito el nombre de Fate.

-"¿Ella lo hizo?" –preguntó, su voz apenas audible.

-"¡Um! ¡Tenías que haberla visto! –exclamó- Fate se pasó toda la noche haciéndolo, ¿verdad que es bonito?"

-"Sí –sonrió-, es precioso. Ne, ¿Alicia?"

-"Dime."

-"Gracias –su sonrisa aumentó- ¡gracias! ¡Tú y Fate-chan son las mejores!"

-"Yo creo que la afortunada es Fate, nunca la había visto tan feliz e inquieta –se acercó para mirar el dibujo de cerca-. Oye…"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Quieres dulces? Pero no le digas a Fate, se enojará si sabe que te di muchos" –sonrió traviesa.

_**Ah, así**__**, como antes, así, adelante…**_

Fate estuvo con Hayate todo el día, y se quedó allí, a su lado, la última noche antes del día en el que por fin la operarían.

Las dos estaban asustadas, pero intentaban fingir que todo estaba bien. Todo saldría bien, tal y como Fate le había prometido… ¿no?

-"Me gustó mucho tu regalo, hasta hice que me lo enmarcarán, ¿ves?" –señaló el retrato en el mueble al lado de su cama.

-"Me alegro mucho –sonrió levemente-. Quería darte algo."

-"Alicia me dijo que te gusta dibujar."

-"Um –afirmó-, muchísimo. Algún día, ¿me dejarías dibujarte?"

-"¡Claro! Será divertido" –sonrió.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguna dijo nada, tan sólo se quedaron allí, cruzando las miradas, hasta que finalmente la rubia se movió para alcanzar su mano. La ojiazul la aceptó de inmediato.

-"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

-"Me quedaré –quiso calmarla-, tengo permiso así que me quedaré toda la noche contigo."

-"Fate, ¿me lees un cuento?"

La aludida asintió, sujetando el libro rojo y grueso y acostándose a un lado de Hayate. Pasó las hojas y cuando por fin eligió uno, tomó aire y comenzó a leer, con una voz suave y dulce.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Hayate, entre cabeceo y cabeceo, finalmente se quedó dormida, abrazada a ella. Fate sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía romperse, y acarició el flequillo de su frente.

La mano de su amiga descansaba perezosamente entre la suya. Al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían, y precisamente por qué no sabía si esos cambios serían buenos o malos, no quería cerrar los ojos.

_**Así, vi**__**da mía**_

_**Ahora te toca a ti…**_

Se imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que ella y Hayate podrían hacer juntas cuando se recuperase, podrían, inclusive, ir juntas a la escuela.

Pero si no se recuperaba…

No. No quería pensar eso. No quería llorar, no debía hacerlo, se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse que todo iba a estar bien.

Eran pequeñas y los pequeños deseos hacían grandes cosas, tenían que… porque Fate no quería sufrir…

" – " – "

-"Es hora. ¿Estás lista, Hayate?" –fue la pregunta de la doctora.

-"Sí."

-"Estamos contigo, no tengas miedo –le sonrió-, no vamos a dejarte sola."

La castaña asintió y trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pretendiendo ocultar el temblequeo de sus manos. Volteó a ver Signum, a la Dra. Ishida y a Shamal, que también trabajaba allí.

Y por un momento, deseó que Fate Testarossa estuviera presente. Con ella.

-"Estoy lista."

" – " – "

El día pasaba lentamente y con cada tic tac del reloj en su muñeca, se revolvía impaciente en su pupitre. La operación empezaría en unos minutos.

Como se había atrasado demasiado en clases, los maestros estuvieron con ella hasta la tarde. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, corrió lo más aprisa que pudo directo al hospital.

Se negó a dejar que los malos pensamientos la hicieran presa y rezó con todo su corazón porque su amiga estuviese bien.

Azotó las puertas de la entrada y corrió a través de los innumerables pasillos largos y pálidos, asomándose brevemente por una que otra puerta abierta.

"_¡Gracias! Yo… debí tirarlo por accidente."_

Habitación 100, 101, 102… ¡no, no, no!

"_Nuh huh, dime Hayate."_

-"¡Alicia! ¡Madre!" –comenzó a gritar, rogando porque alguien apareciera y le dijese en dónde estaba la castaña.

Sin embargo, como era de noche, nadie salía a su encuentro…

"_¿Te gustan mucho los cuentos?"_

_**Sólo a ti**__**, seguir nuestro viaje…**_

De nada servía ir hacia la habitación de Hayate, porque la habían cambiado de cuarto y no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Dejó de correr, jadeando desesperadamente y sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

Volteó hacia todos lados hasta llegar a girar sobre sí misma, observando todos los pasillos y todas las puertas a su alrededor. No sabía qué hacer.

Jamás pensó que no llegaría a tiempo.

Juntó sus manos inconscientemente y miró asustada hacia todas las direcciones posibles, percibiendo una calidez empezando a nacer en sus ojos. Se preguntó si acaso iba a llorar…

-"Fate."

"_¿Qué piensas de mí?"_

-"¡Hayate! –chilló fuerte- ¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!" –y corrió hacia ella.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y la miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba de pie. ¡Hayate estaba de pie! Rió tontamente, limpiando su rostro y la abrazó.

La castaña rió bajito y acarició su espalda, reconfortándola.

-"Te he estado buscando."

-"¡Perdón! –sollozó- Yo… no pensé que se me haría tarde y…"

-"Mhp, está bien –se separó de ella y le sonrió-. ¿Me acompañas al jardín?"

Fate asintió y caminó a su lado, aferrándose a su mano y sollozando todavía un poco. Hayate la miró con cariño, porque era cierto, Fate seguía siendo sólo una niña.

Era normal que tuviese miedo al ver que no podía encontrarla.

Llegaron al lugar donde tantas veces habían estado y se sentaron ahí. Hayate se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó sus piernas, Fate la imitó. Los ojos azules admiraron el cielo negro cubierto de estrellas, con un brillo que la rubia nunca antes había visto en ellos.

Y no supo por qué, pero aún se sentía algo perturbada.

-"No puedo creer que al fin camine contigo…"

-"Hayate –volteó a verla-, ¡por supuesto que ibas a hacerlo!"

-"¿Seguirás estando conmigo, verdad Fate?"

Los ojos rubíes se cerraron y su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de la castaña, sintiendo como unos dedos cepillaban su cabello dorado.

-"Siempre. Vamos a jugar juntas, a comer juntas, ir a la escuela juntas… ¿no es maravilloso, Hayate?" –susurró.

Su amiga rió, mirando el pasto debajo de ambas mientras entrecerraba sus brillantes ojos azules.

_**Se está haciendo ta**__**rde…**_

-"Tengo miedo" –murmuró, su aliento haciéndose visible, el frío empezando a colarse.

-"Estoy aquí, soy tu pequeño gorrión, ¿recuerdas?"

-"No me dejes caer, Fate, por favor no."

Era la primera vez que Hayate había podido abrazarla. Era la incontable vez que había deseado hacerlo. Se sintió tan feliz de haberlo logrado al fin, de poder inclinarse y agradecerle a la rubia todo lo que había hecho por ella.

De poder _expresarse, sentirla, estar con ella_. Y ser libre, por una vez en su vida…

-"Prometo no volver a dejarte sola, ¿sí? –musitó dulcemente- Me quedaré en el hospital hasta que te recuperes por completo."

-"Pero tus clases…"

-"Está bien, además así te haré más dibujos, ¡muchos más dibujos! Y cuando seamos grandes… –Hayate apretó más el abrazo-… nos reiremos y recordaremos cuando éramos pe-pequeñas…" –su voz todavía sacudida por el llanto.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque quiero estar contigo."

-"No –movió la cabeza-, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte a mi lado si estoy rota?"

-"No digas eso –sollozó-, podemos repararlo… juntas."

-"Ne, Fate, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?"

Se separaron y la rubia se recostó en su regazo, las lágrimas comenzando a cesar, sus brazos intentando cubrir su cuerpo del frío. Hayate volvió a mirar las estrellas y acarició los cabellos dorados, escuchando la suave respiración de su mejor amiga.

Los párpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados y las pupilas escarlata batallaban para no cerrarse.

-"Te quiero" –soltó con voz entrecortada, sintiendo como sus lágrimas apenas comenzaban a nacer.

Hayate lloró mientras Fate dormía en su regazo, lloró amargamente. Y un rato después, la cargó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a los pasillos, dejándola en una de las tantas bancas blancas dispuestas allí.

-"Gracias… por sostenerme hasta el final, Fate. Y…"

Se inclinó y apartó sus mechones de su frente, cerró sus ojos y la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

_**Tendré que marcharme, en unos segundos vas a despertar…**_

-"…y lo siento… lo siento mucho…" –una última lágrima cayó en el rostro blanco de su amiga.

Pero ella no se despertó.

" – " – "

-"Fate… Fate, cariño, despierta…"

El suave jaloneo en su hombro la hizo abrir sus ojos, con torpeza, sentándose en la banca en que se encontraba. Pasó una mano por su rostro y enfocó su vista en las figuras de enfrente.

-"¿Madre?" –dijo insegura.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todo el hospital, me tenías preocupada."

-"Yo… no sé, lo siento."

-"Fate –una niña se asomó detrás de la pelinegra-, ¿estás bien?"

-"¿Alicia? –preguntó, todavía perdida- Sí, estoy bien."

Colocó una mano en su cabeza y, de repente, se paró de golpe, recordando. Hubiera salido corriendo de no ser por los brazos de su madre que la sujetaron por los hombros.

-"¡Tengo que ver a Hayate!"

Los orbes violetas de su madre la miraron, confundidas y hasta algo espantadas.

-"Fate…"

-"¡Tienen que verla también! ¡Ya puede caminar!"

Aunque sus gritos estaban llenos de gozo, pronto su sonrisa decayó al notar las miradas que su hermana y su madre le lanzaban. Confusión y miedo en ellas.

-"¿Por qué me miran así?"

-"Fate –se atrevió a decir su hermana-, ¿te sientes bien?"

-"Alicia, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? –se acercó a ella- ¿No te da gusto? Ahora podremos jugar juntas" –sus palabras sonaron casi desesperadas.

Alicia tan sólo bajó la mirada.

-"Pero Fate… nosotras ya no podemos verla…"

-"¿A-Alicia? –dudó- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo la vi ayer… ¡yo la vi ayer! –volteó a ver su madre- ¿Mamá?"

-"Lo siento, Fate…"

-"No digas eso… ¡no digas eso!"

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡No voy a escucharlas!" –cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

Se alejó corriendo, sin fijarse por dónde iba. ¿Cómo? Debía ser mentira. ¡Hayate había estado con ella la noche anterior! ¡La había visto caminar!

_¡__No puedes dejarme!_

Pensó en ella, en su cabello corto y café, en sus alegres ojos azules, en su bonita sonrisa y en la gentil voz que siempre le leía cuentos maravillosos y de ensueño. En el cálido abrazo de ayer…

_**Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte…**_

Y poco a poco las fuerzas que tenía para correr de la realidad se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que se quedó quieta; en ese momento las vio. La mujer de cabello rosa que había estado muchas veces con Hayate, y la rubia doctora que había visto tantas veces trabajar con su madre.

Estaban llorando. Una segunda médica cubría su boca con una mano mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Inconsciente, Fate se acercó hacia ella. Las pupilas doradas se clavaron en la pequeña niña.

-"¿Hayate? ¿Hayate Yagami, dónde está ella?"

Bastó con que su mirada se dirigiera al cuarto del frente para que la rubia decidiera entrar y tomará la perilla de la puerta. Tuvo miedo de abrirla.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asegurarse… todos debían de estar equivocados…

La abrió, el sonido zumbando ligeramente en la habitación blanca. Se abrió pasó hasta la cama donde encontró a su amiga acostada, con el mismo semblante tranquilo que cada vez que la había visto dormir.

Un gemido escapó de su boca. Estiró su mano y cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel fría, se espantó, retirándola. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras ya se le habían escapado y nada salía de sus labios.

Apretó sus puños. Ella lo había prometido, ¿cierto? Y le había fallado… le dijo que se curaría y le había fallado. Se sintió terriblemente mal. Miró el retrato al lado de la cama y ahogó un sollozo.

_Lo hice para ella._

Cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar su mano, no creyendo todavía que la frialdad de su piel era verdadera, imaginando que en cualquier momento Hayate se despertaría y le diría que le gastó una buena broma.

Entonces ella se enfadaría y pasado el rato, ambas reirían y podrían continuar siendo buenas amigas.

Pero Hayate no abría los ojos. No decía nada. No se burlaba, ¡no se reía!

-"No… no, soy pequeña pero puedo ayudarte –lloró, recostándose en su regazo-, déjame ayudarte, snif…"

Nadie contestó y eso la hizo sentir aún peor. Le hizo tantas promesas, tantas cosas que quería compartir con ella y ahora se iba y la dejaba sola, ¡la dejaba sola con todos los sueños que había creado para las dos!

¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso? ¿A dónde los metía ahora, qué los hacía?

¿Qué pasaba con todos los deseos rotos que ahora quedaban tirados en su corazón?

_**Así**__**, como antes… así, adelante…**_

-"Fate" –escuchó la voz de su madre.

-"Se lo prometí –lloró entre hipos-, ¡se lo prometí, mamá! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

-"Está bien –se agachó a un lado suyo-, está bien, no es tu culpa."

-"Pero le dije que creceríamos juntas –alzó el rostro y lo cubrió con sus manos, sintiendo la humedad de su llanto deslizarse entre sus palmas-, que correríamos a la escuela y que la llevaría a la casa… y… y…"

-"Fate, no llores –Alicia la abrazó-, Hayate-chan no querría verte así. Anda, sonríe" –trató de animarla, luchando por no soltarse a llorar también.

Alicia sabía, porque lo había visto y había estado presente, que Fate quería mucho a Hayate. Había estado casi todos los días con ella desde que la conociese por accidente, por eso intuía que debía intentar ser fuerte para consolar a su hermanita menor.

Aún si no podía traer a la castaña de vuelta, le dolía verla así.

-"Le dije que siempre estaría a su lado –bajó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus rodillas, arrugando su falda blanca-, pero es cierto… yo la vi, y ella me abrazó…"

Sus ojos tristes se posaron en el cuerpo de su amiga, inmóvil. Extendió su mano y acarició su cabello, recordando la risa de la niña postrada en la cama. Había planeado bastantes cosas… en vano…

Precia Testarossa la instó a levantarse de la silla y sacó a sus dos hijas de allí, abrazándolas, una a cada lado suyo. Miró a su compañera, con quien había trabajado tantas veces, y se disculpó en silencio.

Shamal no dijo nada, pero agradeció profundamente el gesto.

Fate se aferró a la bata de su madre, sabiendo que tenían que irse y, sabiendo también, que regresar a ese hospital no volvería ser lo mismo.

Iba a doler demasiado y temblaba de tan sólo pensarlo, creer que su mente podría jugarle una mala pasada. Antes de despedirse de todos, observó a la tutora de Hayate levantarse de la banca y entrar a la habitación, para salir unos segundos después.

Se acercó hacia ella, y la abrazó. Signum le sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos, sus ojos oscuros brillando por las lágrimas derramadas, pero eso no hizo su sonrisa menos bella.

-"Toma."

Fate bajó la vista hacia sus manos, donde un libro y un retrato fueron puestos en ellas. Sus ojos volvieron a arder, y sin embargo, se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Porque eran recuerdos que esa mujer le estaba entregando, y si lloraba más, se volverían recuerdos tristes. Y no quería eso.

_**Así, vida mía**__**…**_

-"¿Puedo… -habló despacio, para que su voz no se quebrase-… quedármelos?"

-"Considéralo un regalo suyo."

Fate asintió. Se despidieron y salieron de aquel enorme edificio con muchas ventanas de cristal y paredes blancas. Alicia se acercó y sujetó el retrato, sonriéndole a Fate y diciéndole que iría a guardarlo.

Alicia, después, agregó que se vería hermoso en el cuarto donde dormían. Sería como si las tres, finalmente, estuviesen durmiendo juntas.

Fate le sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el auto, despacio, mientras sus manos delineaban la portada del libro rojo y oscuro. El libro que la había llevado hasta Hayate, y que ahora le devolvía una parte de ella.

Las historias que le había contado y los dibujos que le habían sido señalados siempre, cuidadosamente, después de cada relato.

Se paró y abrió la portada, dejando al descubierto la primera hoja. Rápidamente distinguió las letras negras y finas escritas allí, y las leyó, sus lágrimas luchando por volver a salir y su corazón latiendo veloz.

"_Cuando se es pequeña, sé que todo es posible. Pude vivir, sonreír, sentir y caminar al lado de alguien que me veía no como una persona débil y enferma, sino como una persona muy querida._

_Fue la primera vez en tantos años que pude ponerme de pie, gracias a ti, Fate-chan. _

_Hiciste mi deseo posible y me dejaste apoyarme en ti siempre, construiste sueños que aunque no los viví, fui feliz con cada segundo que nos imaginaba a ti y a mí dentro de ellos._

_Por eso y más, te quiero, Fate. Gracias por hacerme una historia contigo._

_Hayate Yagami."_

Lo cerró y apretó el libro contra su pecho, sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para dar un último vistazo al lugar donde había conocido a una persona muy especial.

…_**Mejor ser así.**_

El lugar que siempre llevaría en su corazón. La persona que siempre viviría en sus recuerdos. Feliz y sonriente, como cuando la conoció al darle su libro, como cuando se despidió de ella quedándose dormida en su regazo.

-"Yo también te quiero, Hayate."

Cerró los ojos. Porque era la mejor y la más hermosa historia que había podido imaginar.

Y Hayate Yagami se la había regalado.

_**Fin.**_

La imagen de Fate cruzando por el pasillo y encontrándose con Hayate, desencadenó toda esta historia.

Aquí, y voy a explicarme, Fate es más alegre debido a que considero que el haber crecido junto a su hermana y con el cariño de su madre, son hechos que influyeron en su carácter.

Hayate, descontando todo lo mágico de la serie y teniendo su enfermedad presente, tal vez aquí no se vea tan bromista como siempre. Lo que quise reflejar –más bien, recordar- es que aún teniendo un carácter fuerte, la enfermedad la forzaba a luchar contra un cuerpo débil.

Y eso, creo yo, es algo admirable en ella.

Por último, me despido y agradezco como siempre la atención prestada por ustedes :)

Críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos, nunca es malo aprender algo nuevo.

Kida Luna.


End file.
